herofandomcom-20200223-history
Huckleberry Hound
Huckleberry "Huck" Hound is an anthropomorphic cartoon character, a blue dog that speaks with a Southern drawl and has a relaxed, sweet, and well-intentioned personality. He first appeared in the series The Huckleberry Hound Show. Huck's southern drawl and laid back mannerisms bear close resemblance to the character Southern Wolf in the MGM cartoons including those produced by William Hanna and Joseph Barbera. Description The term "huckleberry" can be a slang expression for a rube or an amateur, or a mild expression of disapproval. Most of his short films consisted of Huck trying to perform jobs in different fields, ranging from policeman to dogcatcher, with results that backfired, yet usually coming out on top, either through slow persistence or sheer luck. Huck did not seem to exist in a specific time period as he has also been a Roman gladiator, a Medieval knight, and a rocket scientist. He never appeared in futuristic cartoons, only those set in the present or the past. Personality One regular antagonist in the series was "Powerful Pierre", a tall and muscular unshaven character with a French accent. Another regular villain was "Dinky Dalton" a rough and tough western outlaw that Huck usually has to capture, and Crazy Coyote, an Indian who Huck often had to defeat who was his match. There were also two crows with Mafia accents who often annoyed Farmer Huck. Another trademark of Huck was his tone deaf and inaccurate rendition of "Oh My Darling, Clementine", often used as a running gag. He also commonly used the phrase "and stuff like that there" in place of "and so on". This phrase showed up quite often in many Hanna-Barbera productions of this time, but Huckleberry said it more often than anyone else. One of his careers had his job position on the door listed as "TS & SLTT". When asked what it stood for, Huck said "Top secrets and stuff like that there." Other Information Various Hanna-Barbera characters were known for breaking the fourth wall, frequently turning to the viewing audience to make comments and asides. Huck took this to somewhat of an extreme, and a significant part of a typical cartoon was his running narrative to the audience about whatever he was trying to accomplish. Voice Actor He was Voiced by Daws Butler (whom also voiced characters such as Yogi Bear, Hokey Wolf, Wally Gator, Quick-Draw McGraw, Snooper and Blabber Dixie, Mr. Jinks, Scooby-Dum, Reddy, Augie Doggie, Peter Potamus, Baba Looey, Lippy the Lion, Elroy Jetson and Peter Perfect) in the Series and other Series he appeared in until he died in 1988. Greg Burson took over after Butler's death. Huck was voiced by Greg Berg in Yo Yogi! and Billy West in the Wacky Races reboot. Trivia *Huckleberry Hound made a cameo in the Johnny Bravo episode "Back on Shaq". *He shares the same name with Huckleberry Finn, a character from the Tom Sawyer novels. Navigation Category:Male Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Movie Heroes Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Wise Category:Spouses Category:In Love Category:Adventurers Category:Casper Heroes Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Crossover Heroes Category:Rescuers Category:Parents Category:Hanna-Barbera Heroes Category:Dimwits Category:Outright Category:Honorable Category:Sophisticated Category:Charismatic Category:Nurturer Category:Loyal Category:Merciful Category:Dreaded Category:Selfless Category:Strong-Willed Category:Optimists Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Provoker Category:Successful Category:Scooby-Doo Heroes Category:Western Heroes